


The Trouble With Courtships

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Hugging, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki isn't searching for anything other than a hiding place when he ducks into a smithy to avoid the repercussions of a successful prank, but when he meets the handsome, talented and unattached Omega, Anthony Howardson, Loki just wants to learn more about him.





	The Trouble With Courtships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lion/gifts).



> So, **Crystal_Lion** prompted me a while back with something I cannot believe I'd never considered! 
> 
> They said: _if your ever in the mood I'd love to read an ABO fic, maybe with Asgardian Tony? You write him so well._
> 
> Now, a/b/o is something I only like when it's 150% full of consent, but the feeeeeels I could play with in this was too much to resist. So I wrote this pretty much straight away but I had a posting schedule to keep to, so it's taken a while for this one to come up, but it's finally here! I hope you all enjoy it :)

Asgard was a society where two thirds of the population were Alphas. It might have seemed like a problem to many of the other realms, but the Aesir were surprisingly practical about the situation. Their Betas were highly regarded and were often courted by numerous Asgardian suitors, but if an Alpha wasn’t interested in the men or women of Asgard, they would simply travel to the other realms to find and bring back their new spouse - some would even move to the other world entirely to be with their bonded. It wasn’t even uncommon for some Alphas to form bonds with other Alphas if they were compatible enough. 

There was no right or wrong bonding; there was only honour, respect and consent. The bond and courtship of any couple had to be proven as agreed upon and felt by both sides otherwise the union would never be sanctioned by either Idunn or the Allfather.

But where Beta’s made up the second largest portion of the population, it was the Omegas who were the rarest and most coveted. 

Omegas were able to calm even the most riled Alpha, to support even the weariest Beta. Omegas were cherished for their ability to be _anything_. They could raise a sword and fight fiercely, they could hold someone close and love them tenderly, they could argue loudly and stubbornly and they could lead an army honourably. 

They were the most adaptable of the three designations and highly respected for it. 

In fact, from a young age, many people had joked that Loki should have been assigned Omega at birth and not Alpha as he was far more suited to that role than any other. Loki had always been secretly pleased at the compliment as while he had been proud to be an Alpha alongside his brother and father, to be likened to an Omega was a high praise.

As he got older however, the compliments began to fade as his mischief, half-truths, seidr and ‘ _dishonourable tactics_ ’ began to incite distaste, punishments, ill-favoured rumours and wishes that he _be more like Thor_. 

Loki just responded with larger, more spiteful pranks that barely hid his bitterness. He also continued to practice his magic despite the disapproval of everyone save his mother. In addition, he attempted to avoid spending time with his brother and Thor’s friends, whose light-hearted teasing had, along with the rest of the populace, shifted to more sharpened, malicious remarks that flew far over Thor’s head.

It was actually due to a need to escape his brother’s friends (who he had just pulled a highly successful and mortifying prank on) that he found himself ducking into a small smithy and shutting the door behind him. The room was not brightly lit but it didn’t stop Loki’s eyes from catching on the _stunning_ works that were decorating the walls.

Loki had only been able to stare with shocked appreciation; taking in every gorgeous piece until his eyes caught on a beautiful set of daggers. His hands twitched to have them and before he could stop himself, Loki was walking over and pulling them from where they hung. It took him mere moments to know that they were the finest daggers he had ever held. 

“Impressive, aren’t they?” A male voice proudly spoke. “One of my better...” He trailed off as Loki turned around. The weaponsmith’s eyes flew wide with recognition and he hastily sketched out a bow. “Prince Loki.”

The man was beautiful, it was all Loki could think; tanned skin, messy brown hair, muscled arms. He was, judging by his clothing, the talented weaponsmith who had crafted the items around them. He was also, surprising Loki even further, _an unattached Omega_.

It took Loki a moment to find his voice, utterly thrown by the entire situation. “These daggers are fine work. What is your name?”

“Anthony Howardson,” the weaponsmith answered, daring to raise his head slightly so that Loki’s eyes could meet dark brown.

Loki felt his mouth go dry and he had to force himself not to react when all he wanted to do was step close, talk to the man, find out if he was courting someone, and then if he was not, _court Anthony himself_ \- but he was not a slave to his emotions or his instincts. The man was attractive and a fine smith, but Loki knew _nothing_ about him and Loki would only court someone if he knew they were worth a lifetime long commitment.

Therefore, he would start by not only learning the man, but by gaining some new daggers.

“How much for them?” He enquired, making a motion to further indicate the blades.

He saw the other man’s mouth pinch as he seemed to fight an internal battle before his shoulders dropped slightly and he quietly offered an amount to make Loki’s eyebrows rise in disbelief. “That is _grossly_ underpriced.”

The man gave a rough bark of laughter. “I am aware, Prince Loki, but I am not a known weaponsmith. I offer the prices my customers will pay, and that was the price I had long listed for those daggers.”

 _Ah_ , Loki realised, re-evaluating the man in front of him. The man could have asked for more with very little chance Loki would have discovered the switched price, but instead, he’d chosen to be honourable, letting Loki walk away with a virtual steal and with little more than the hope Loki might return to purchase more.

It was not something Loki had experienced often, far used to prices being _increased_ when he was near. In fact, he often took pleasure in forcing the sellers to admit what they had done and coercing them to sell the wares to him cheaply in apology - but this man? He had done the opposite and it not only intrigued Loki but found him making a quick decision.

Walking over to the wooden table that served as a display for commissions and larger works, Loki placed down the daggers as Anthony hurried to stand on the opposite side, preparing to make the exchange, but Loki surprised him by pulling out his coin purse and doubling the initial amount of the daggers until it was closer to market value. 

Anthony was staring at the pile of coin with wide eyes while Loki just told him firmly, “Increase your prices, Howardson. When I return to the court and inform everyone of my new, prized weaponsmith, I would have them pay the full fare for your work.”

Anthony just stared at him, looking completely bewildered and slightly disbelieving. “Why would you do that?”

Loki just smirked. “When you gain the notoriety your work deserves, I would have the pleasure of being the only one in all the realms to have such a celebrated weaponsmith _discounting_ my purchases from him.”

“I, uh,” but he recovered from his shock quickly, “how much of a discount?” 

The same torn look was on his face as he asked the question, obviously unsure how much Loki would demand. Yet, his expression still fought between yearning and excitement at the prospects and future developing before him. 

He looked incredibly handsome, and Loki was willing to be reasonable. “Perhaps, fifteen percent?” 

“Done,” Anthony answered instantly, still seeming slightly mystified by the whole exchange. 

“Excellent,” Loki remarked, taking his daggers and sending them to his pocket dimension until he could practice with them later. For now, he planned to discuss other things. “I would commission you for additional blades made to my specifications.”

It took all of a moment for Anthony to shift from incredulity to professionalism as he dropped the money into his own coin pouch before directing Loki to follow him into the workshop proper. It was a small, somewhat untidy room, but Loki knew that with the additional income and prestige the man would gain it would allow him to purchase a smithy far more worthy of his skill.

But, for the time being, Loki would use the afternoon to not only design a new set of blades, but to learn what he wanted about the handsome Omega’s suitability to Loki and whether he was available.

* * *

Loki hadn’t known it at the time, but that afternoon with Anthony would change everything. 

Anthony was humorous, witty, brazen and cheeky. Anthony was not courting anyone and although he had a few suitors trying to win him, Anthony had no interest in any of them and laughed at the idea of being bonded to anyone. Anthony was delightfully bold, even with Loki, and within a month he had ceased to refer to Loki by title, had numerous nicknames for him and clasped Loki’s shoulder in the friendly greeting of all Aesir whenever the prince visited him. 

Because somewhere between furiously debating topics, energetically talking about the other realms, loudly laughing over jokes or pranks, and designing Loki’s daggers; the two of them had become friends. 

And somewhere between being swept up in becoming Anthony’s friend--in _having_ a friend--and watching as Anthony prospered over the course of a year to become one of the most revered weaponsmiths in the realms - Loki fell in love. 

He also became _attuned_ to Anthony which was something he had never done with another person in his life. When Anthony was sad, he felt it and wished to sooth him. When Anthony was angry, he wanted to rip apart anyone who had harmed him. When Anthony was happy, he felt the warmth in his own chest and basked in the glow from his smile.

While it was a common phenomenon between unattached people who spent extended time together, it was worsened by Loki’s deepening feelings - feelings that, with the skyrocketing of Anthony’s popularity, Loki rapidly lost any confidence in expressing.

Anthony’s stunning weapons, charming personality, handsome features and friendly nature made him one of the most coveted Omegas in the Nine Realms. Loki didn’t know a single unattached Alpha who didn’t talk about Anthony with interest and longing. _Thor_ had even approached Anthony, making a deep-seated, possessive part of Loki want to grab the weaponsmith in his arms and snarl at his brother not to touch him.

Loki wanted Anthony more than anything or anyone, but the few times he’d attempted to say something, his distress had been palpable and Anthony had slipped into his personal space and hugged him; trying to sooth him and Loki had... faltered. He’d closed his eyes, hugging Anthony back and being soothed by the feel of the man he wanted in his arms while lying about what had upset him in the first place.

He was simply too terrified to lose the other man with an honest confession.

_I love you. I want to court you. I want to be your bonded Alpha._

But Loki never got what he wanted. He _never_ won. He was the shadowed, dishonourable second prince and losing Anthony - being _rejected_ by Anthony like so many others had done to him in the past - it sent terror rushing through Loki. It made sense for him to feel that way; he might not be bonded to Anthony but he was attuned to and severely infatuated with him. Loki’s instincts and emotions were heightened and tightly tied around the other man, leaving him with more fears, distress and longing the longer that he had no claim over Anthony.

The problem, as Loki painfully knew, was that he _couldn’t_ claim Anthony and that, sooner or later, someone else would do it instead. It meant that the moment Anthony found someone to love, Loki’s ability to stay attuned to Anthony would fade until there was nothing left but his own longing. Anthony’s bonded would be able to sense Anthony’s moods instead of Loki and the prince’s ability to offer comfort and support as an unattached Alpha would no longer be needed.

Loki was dreading that day more than anything. 

But until it occurred, Loki took as much as he could of Anthony’s time and affection, hoarding it close. He also wished, with all his heart that if Anthony was going to choose any of the people who were attempting to court him, that Anthony wouldn’t choose his brother. The sheer thought made Loki’s heart want to break, and the envy and devastation was almost crippling to contemplate. He would not be able to stand it. The thought of Anthony in Thor’s arms for a bonding ceremony, turning into his touches and _kissing him_ , a physical shudder wracked through Loki at the very idea.

It made it impossible for Loki to stay away from Anthony. It even had him visiting the other man more frequently, needing to be close, to breathe in the scent of _metal, fire, parchment, **Anthony**_ and know that no one else was yet intermixed with him - to know that Anthony was still laughing off suitors and allowing no other but Loki to spend time in his workshop.

And perhaps Loki was a coward for saying nothing, perhaps he was a coward for hiding his affections, but courtships and bonding could not be won by tricks and half-truths, and Loki knew he could not win without either of them.

At least Anthony had quickly grown used to Loki dropping in at odd times and hadn’t even seemed to mind the way his appearances had increased in the last few months. Loki had been enjoying the larger smithy and home Anthony had purchased now that he had enough income and influence to do so. It allowed Loki to visit with a greater chance of privacy, sometimes he would even be invited to visit Anthony’s home in the evening for a meal or a few drinks. 

Today, Loki had no reason to teleport to Anthony’s home beyond his own need to assure himself that the other man was still unattached, but he knew he could come up with an excuse if pressed. He was lucky that Anthony rarely questioned him for one.

Arriving in a burst of magic, Loki took in a deep breath of the smell that had become incredibly dear to him, but unlike the taste of _determination, enthusiasm, creativity_ that usually signified Anthony at his forge, he found, _uncertainty, worry, unhappiness, **distress**_ and Loki was stepping further into the room without thinking. His steps were firm and unfaltering as he found Anthony leaning over his work bench, focused unseeingly on the parchment before him. Anthony jolted when he noticed Loki’s presence, but the mage just swept in and curled his arms around Anthony’s waist and drew the Omega back against him, burying his nose behind Anthony’s ear and humming a soothing noise. Anthony all but melted back against him, his head tipping back against Loki’s shoulder as he went pliant in the comforting, protective hold Loki had over him. 

Loki nuzzled Anthony’s neck slightly, wanting to stay here forever; wanting to wipe away all of Anthony’s concerns and promise to do everything in his power to make Anthony happy again - but Loki had long learned to bite down on his tongue to keep such _courting behaviour_ contained. He swallowed instead and kept his voice soft as he questioned, “Are your commissions worrying you?”

Sometimes Anthony grew stressed when on deadlines or when he found a problem he couldn’t solve. Loki would usually assist him by talking through the problems or lending a magical hand with some of the simpler tasks. Other times, Anthony wouldn’t discuss what was on his mind, merely thanking Loki for the hug, pulling away and closing himself off from Loki. The mage knew that those were the days where Anthony wished to be left alone. It hurt more than he wanted to admit to leave the other man by himself, but he was comforted by the knowledge that when he next returned Anthony would always smile and be happy to have him back.

It took Anthony a moment to reply to his question, but when he did, it caused Loki’s hopes for time with Anthony to drop, “No. My commissions are fine.”

His words came out slow and slightly tense, his body stiffening again despite having Loki wrapped around him. His scent was also becoming anxious once more and it made Loki tighten his arms around the other man. “What is wrong, Anthony?”

Anthony still had his head on Loki’s shoulder as he stared at the ceiling. Loki’s face was turned towards Anthony’s neck, and he was grateful for it when Anthony quietly stated, “I had an Alfheim princess send a letter wanting me to create a breastplate for her.” He paused. “Wanting me to stay in her palace the entire time it would take me to complete it.”

Loki stiffened, his eyes widening at the offer. It was... gods, it was... “An Alfheim princess is courting you,” Loki tried to sound happy or enthused but the words fell like lead from his tongue. “Not even Thor or I have ever been so fortunate.” He swallowed against a dry throat. “A truly incredible honour.”

 _I’m happy for you_ , but Loki couldn’t say the words as he shut his eyes tightly and breathed in Anthony’s precious, unattached, _perfect_ scent that would soon be intermixed with another.

“Yeah,” Anthony breathed. “An honour.” He let out a short, bitter chuckle. “The kind of offer I’d have fantasised about as a child.” Anthony let out a rough sigh. “It’s too bad I don’t want her.”

Loki’s eyes opened, staring at Anthony’s neck and trying to keep his breath even while his heart twisted. “Oh?”

He felt Anthony’s hands come up, scrubbing at his face. “ _Norns_ ,” he hissed under his breath. “I can’t...” the intensifying distress from Anthony had Loki brushing his lips against Anthony’s skin unthinkingly in a need to calm him down, but it only spiked Anthony’s emotional agony before one hand gripped Loki’s arm, the other his hip and Anthony forced out the words, “Why won’t _you_ court me?”

Loki froze, his eyes widening further and his breath coming out in a startled rush. Anthony just continued to talk, his words coming out rapid and pained, “Gods, Loki, you’re the only one I want. You’re scent is _everywhere_ in my house and I just want you here all the time.” He shifted and this time he was burying his face in Loki’s neck, hesitantly nuzzling and breathing him in. “You’ve never... you’ve always looked after me, but I...” he hissed with frustration, “it’s not what I _want_. Please,” his lips brushed Loki’s neck and made the mage swallow thickly. “ _Please_ , can you consider it - consider _me?_ I want to be your Omega.”

Loki could barely hear over the pounding in his ears from his racing heart, but he had enough sense to raise a hand and grip Anthony’s chin, feeling no resistance as he pulled the other man’s face away from his neck so that he could look into Anthony’s nervous and hopeful brown eyes.

Staring at him, Loki found himself speaking without thought, whispering the words he’d been burying for months, “I have wanted you from the day I met you. I’ve loved you...” his thumb stroked Anthony’s cheek as he trailed off. “I would have courted you in a _moment_ had I known you would want and accept me.”

Anthony’s eyes flared so brightly and Loki _felt_ the other man’s happiness as Anthony darted in and kissed him, his body shifting so that they were face to face and Anthony’s arms could wrap around his neck. Loki’s hands moved from Anthony’s face to curl around his waist, holding Anthony snug and secure against his body. 

It was only a brief kiss, but when they pulled apart it was with soft smiles and foreheads resting together. It was with the tingle of an age old magic sparking to life between them; a magic written into their very blood and giving them the instincts and distinctions that made them Alpha, Omega or Beta. It also gave them the sudden shift in scents and pheromones that, with the mutual acceptance of a courtship, designated them as a _couple_. Breathing in their intermingled scents and possession of each other, Loki could only let out a soft, joyous laugh and kiss Anthony again with pure delight.

“How could you think I would not want you?” Anthony asked when they pulled apart the next time, smiling at him so happily. “How could you think I haven’t loved you as well?”

Loki shook his head but he was still grinning, unable to even feel uncertainty, not when the base bond was already being coaxed to life between them. “With so many other options, why _would_ you?” Loki riposted. “Thor, an Alfheim _princess_ even - I am a prince, but hardly the most coveted one.”

“You are to me,” Anthony told him firmly and without any room for argument. “The _only_ one I could have wanted, prince or princess, Alpha, Omega or Beta.” He kissed him again. “ _You_ and only you, are the one I want to bond with.”

Loki laughed, the sound so bright and happy and he didn’t dare contain it as he brought his hands to Anthony’s cheeks. He cupped them, stroking his thumbs over smooth skin and occasionally scaping Anthony’s goatee. Loki stared down into warm, chocolate eyes with a bright, overwhelming happiness. 

“Let me take you to the palace,” he requested softly. “Let me bring you to my mother. She will want to know of our bond and announce it.” Loki tried not to laugh at the thought of Asgard, of the Nine Realms knowing that he; _he_ had been the one lucky enough to win Anthony. “Let me bring you to my rooms where I can call the royal dressers. Let me dress you in my colours. Let me-”

Anthony cut him off by placing warm, calloused fingers over Loki’s lips, but Anthony was smirking with gentle amusement as he agreed, “I will let you do all of those things and more, my Loki.” His fingers shifted and his hand cupped Loki’s cheek. “But first, I would like to have you kiss me again.”

The request made Loki’s heart flutter and he instantly complied, pressing in close and kissing the other man’s lips. It was soft, sweet and so utterly _loving_. Loki could feel it in the bond and in every soft touch.

It made the prince feel grateful that he had stumbled into this man’s smithy a year ago. It made Loki feel _relieved_ that, despite the many options available, Anthony had chosen _him_ as the one worth being courted by - the one worth spending a very long, bonded life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm still maintaining that I might drop off the radar, this can include a lack of comment replies. It also includes a lack of me _writing_ FI, but luckily for you all, I have a backlog of completed fics. So we'll see what happens with update frequency. For now, I hope you like this :)


End file.
